A driver of a vehicle oftentimes cannot answer his/her cell phone when it is ringing for a number of reasons. However, it is desirable to create a record of such a phone call.
It is also desirable that the driver of the vehicle also be able to create records which can be later played back so that the driver need not use a pencil and paper to prepare a written record of his or her thoughts.